


【横x年下组】铜雀春深

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 还君明珠双泪垂。*超雷速打宫廷设定*横all为主*有其他cp出现





	【横x年下组】铜雀春深

下船后须再行五日方到京城，村上靠着软枕，在马车的颠簸中昏昏欲睡。海上经商归来后，他得知江山换了主人。母亲写信嘱他面圣，其实心里有些发怵，因为和这位皇帝表哥关系并不十分近。听说两人的母亲少女时要好得如同亲姐妹一般，各自远嫁后，联系就少了。

小时候和这位表哥一起玩过一次，也只有这一次。表哥穿着火红的狐狸皮袍子，帽子上镶一圈长长的风毛。年纪那么小，然而已经有了沉稳雍容的气度。小脸白生生，倚着墙折一支梅花。

看他站在远处不敢动，伸手招呼：你叫信五？过来呀。

走过去，梅花被递到眼前。

握着树枝的手也白生生的。

谢殿下。他说。

对方笑了：你我不必拘礼。

明明才是第一次见面。

此时他刚作势欲跪，就被年轻的帝王亲自扶起，神色里依稀有儿时的影子：你我不必拘礼。

赐了座，亲切地询问他母亲的近况，又问经商见闻。村上也渐渐大了胆子，专拣些风土人情、奇闻逸事一件件道来，听得横帝抚掌大笑。气氛一时竟很是融洽。

要不要去花园里走走？横帝问。

他自然应是。

赞美了皇帝得意的绿植，绕过石桥，隐隐听到嬉笑声。村上停步，低头道：陛下，臣再往前走，或许就不合礼法了。

无妨。皇帝在前方道。

于是再绕过一片绿植，眼前出现一架秋千，和几位衣衫艳丽的佳丽。

还不来见过村上王爷。

村上窘迫地低头，听得问好声，才讶异地微微抬头。

竟都是男子。

横山一一向他介绍。气度高华，举止娴雅的是丸贵妃，明丽活泼的是安妃，俊俏羞怯的是亮妃，天真烂漫，年纪最小的是仓美人。

介绍后，横帝和这些男子对话几句，带着村上离开了。

仓美人待皇上走远了，笑嘻嘻地挤过来向丸贵妃搭话：姐姐，你怎么见了王爷，就一直一副魂不守舍的样子？

丸贵妃说：滚开，不要叫我姐姐。都是男的，装什么。再满口胡吣，当心我撕了你的嘴。

仓美人也不恼，依旧笑嘻嘻地，走到一边去缠着安妃了。

丸贵妃扶着树站了一会，看到亮妃两手抓着绳子。独自坐在秋千上发呆。

他整个人看起来和这里格格不入。因为他原本是邻国的小王子，横帝的战利品。四面楚歌，准备把染血的刀刃送进身体时，横帝勒马停在他面前。

死了就什么都没了。

还不是亮妃的锦户亮皱着眉看他：你不杀我吗。

横帝的回答是把他带上马。

于是后宫里多了亮妃。

亮妃总是一个人待着，不笑，也不说话。只是偶尔和安妃一起喝喝茶。

安妃和谁都能玩到一起去。

仓美人进宫后，他俩一起玩的次数就很频繁，越来越频繁。横帝得知后说，你干脆住在安妃宫里算了。

仓美人就低下头倚进横帝怀里。才不，晚上还要等陛下过来呢。

横帝就笑，另一只手接过被丸贵妃倒满的酒杯一饮而尽。

当晚仓美人闯进安妃宫中：晚膳吃多了，我们去转转吧。

安妃很诧异，今天在花园里，陛下不是说批完折子要来找你么。

仓美人说他的折子永远也批不完，你陪我去转转，保证有意思。

安妃怀着一点好奇被拉走了。

后花园里黑漆漆两个人影，村上王爷和丸贵妃。

村上王爷：小丸你当时不是说会等我回来么，万万没想到竟然会在这里见到你，还成了我表哥的贵妃，你可真行。

丸贵妃很委屈：我又不知道他是你表哥。

说谎，这怎么可能不知道。再说了，主要的问题是什么表不表哥吗。

那怎么办，你在外面都不给我来信，你知道流言都传成什么样子了么，我信你没事，我家里人也不信……

村上王爷气得拍他：笨蛋，笨蛋。

丸贵妃噙着眼泪：你打人还是那么疼，但是我们现在可怎么办，裕亲他对我那么好，我不能做对不起他的事，看来我和你今生是有缘无份了。

村上王爷看着他的泪眼，不由得柔肠百结，展臂将面前的人拥入怀中。我想想办法。

丸贵妃惊得推拒：你疯了？被人看见会没命的……想什么办法，不会有办法了……

村上王爷抱得更用力：笨蛋，别说话了……不会被看到的。

不远处传开一声嗤笑：姐姐，你和王爷关系不错嘛。

仓美人抱着手臂居高临下地看着二人，安妃在一旁尴尬地左顾右盼，想装作什么都没看到，却实在做不到。

村上王爷微微变色，丸贵妃面色苍白，汗水沾湿鬓角。

你怎么在这里。

我想在哪里就在哪里。

不要告诉别人可以吗。

你觉得可能吗，我和小安都看到了哦。仓美人继续逼近：姐姐，你的把柄可是握在我手里了。以后小心点，若是我心情不好了，可就……

村上王爷也反应过来：是我的责任，不关小丸的事。你有什么要求都可以说。

仓美人显出得意的神色，刚张了张嘴，就听得附近传来一声弱弱的狗叫。

谁在那里。仓美人怒道。挑的什么破时机，专门坏人好事。

……是我。有点耳熟的声音，但并不是皇帝。

谁知道你是谁，出来说话。仓美人没好气。

那个身影弯腰在地上捞起个东西，走出来。

村上王爷护着丸贵妃后退一步，安妃的神色放松下来，仓美人不可思议地质问：你在这里做什么。

亮妃摸着怀里的奶狗，在众多目光的逼视下回答：遛狗。

想了想，补充：陛下说怕我闲着无聊，下午刚差人送来的。

安妃已经迫不及待地上前：能给我抱抱吗。

仓美人瞪他一眼，未果。安亮两人已经自顾自地玩起狗来。他只好继续：无论你看到什么了，听到什么了，都管好你的嘴。若是走漏风声……哼哼。

亮妃脸上因为玩狗而出现的一丝笑容消失了。

不要太咄咄逼人了。我的位份比你高吧。

哟呵，你也学会用位份压人了，入乡随俗呀。仓美人冷笑。总之管好你的嘴，我有的是办法让你求生不得，求死不能。

亮妃把狗往安妃手里一推：随你便，在我心里我早就死在战场上了。声音冷硬，表情忍哭。

安妃戳了戳仓美人，差不多够了吧，你干嘛专拣这个刺激他？

就连你也向着他说话？长点心吧，他靠着这个样子得到皇帝的多少同情了。

安妃神色有些不快：你可真是格外惦记皇帝呢。

后宫的人谁不惦记皇帝。仓美人像是反应过来了什么，从安妃手里抢过狗，塞回亮妃怀里。拿着，散了散了。还有你，他一指丸贵妃，你也长点心吧，姐姐。

呸，就你心眼多。村上王爷离开了，丸贵妃恢复了自若神色：小心哪天踩进自己挖的坑。

姐姐专爱说晦气话，把别人的好心都当成什么了。仓美人娇憨一笑，样子和往常一样天真。

原地只剩下丸亮二人，丸贵妃先开口：露浓霜重，当心寒气进了身体。快回去吧。

亮妃只是低着头摸狗。

丸贵妃见状，补充道：你能禁得住，它也禁不住。回去吧。

亮妃惊讶地抬头，回答的声音小小的。是吗，谢谢你。

你在这里不开心。是个肯定的语气。

嗯。亮妃点点头。感觉我不属于这里，每天都很寂寞。

你也可以来找我玩。

亮妃盯着他的眼睛定定地看了一会，似乎是笑了，抱着小狗转身离开。

丸贵妃是个好人呢。

丸贵妃不禁苦笑。

他现在左右为难，心乱如麻。好人不该有这种为难。因为横帝真的对他很好，最多的宠爱，最多的赏赐，最多的陪伴。后位尚且空悬，人人都说能坐上后位的一定是他丸贵妃。

但他忘不了两小无猜的村上王爷。

月亮是个惨白的弯钩，像纸片，像薄冰。

月亮上真的有神明吗。神明大人，请为我指一条路吧。

过了几日，横帝去了安妃宫中，没有遣宫人报告。安妃正在弹琴，横帝静静听着，曲罢鼓掌，安妃循声嫣然一笑。

陛下来了。

来了。横帝翻他案上的画卷，安妃从后面绕过去，扑到他背上：大哥背我走。

横帝脸红了，你突然这样扑上来，不怕把朕弄倒吗。

大哥不会怪我的不是吗。声音甜蜜蜜的。横帝就想起他第一次见到安妃的样子，微服私访江南，当地接待的官员说这时正是采莲的季节。少年穿着湖蓝的褂子蹲在舟上，裤腿挽得高高的，赤着足，摆弄着手里的莲子冲岸上笑。他不知怎么就想起了那句“低头弄莲子，莲子清如水”。

正出着神，就被什么东西砸中了，似乎扔得有点歪。少年现出惊讶的神情，缩了缩头。一边随行的官员早已斥骂：哪家的野小子？这是你能乱扔的吗？

横帝倒不是很生气，从地上捡起一颗莲子，新奇地摆弄一下：这是什么意思？

官员犹豫一下：是我们这边的民俗，意思是……是表达爱慕。总之您千万别放在心上，我这就着人查查是谁家的孩子，命家长好好管教。不像话，实在不像话……

做了个制止的手势：可以查查是谁家的孩子，其他的，就先不要做了。

是，臣明白，说着明白，心里暗道：傻小子有傻福，不知道是谁家要走运了。

横帝很喜欢安妃，和他在一起的时间都显得很单纯，无忧无虑，无拘无束。安妃也从不向他索要什么东西，摸摸琴，画会画，就够他一直开心下去。偶尔扑过来要他背，嘴上嫌弃，心里很受用。

身上的人趴在他背上咯咯笑，手环过脖子，玩他袍子上的装饰。横帝在房间里转了半圈，一转头看到仓美人站在门口。

安妃先道：啊，仓美人。

不打扰你和陛下了。仓美人说。转身就要离开，被横帝叫住。

不开心吗。

我哪敢不开心。揉着手帕别别扭扭地回答，嘴撅得高。

前些天说要去你那里，结果失约了，生朕的气了吗。

陛下当然应该是金口玉言。

横帝大笑：好一个金口玉言，朕的美人真是伶牙俐齿。不如今天的晚膳去你那里用吧。早就听说你的小厨房菜式很丰富呢。安妃会生朕的气吗？

怎么会，我们是好朋友嘛。安妃用拳头敲他肩。大哥放我下来啦。

仓美人用异样的眼神看了他们一眼，没说话。

待得声响全都消失了，宫人进来侍候。安妃想了想，说，去亮妃那里。

小主？

别多嘴，照办就是。

亮妃正跪坐在地上玩狗，见他来了，脸上的神情因为惊讶，显得呆呆的。

安妃在他对面跪坐下，丝毫不怕弄污了华贵衣裳。奶狗扭着屁股颠颠地跑过来示好，伸出手指逗弄一会，道：它叫什么名字。

没名字。

嗯？

没名字。亮妃提高音量，提得过高，两人一狗都吓了一跳。

为什么不取名字呢。安妃心里念叨，嗓门可真响亮。

取了名字，就有联系，就要对它负责任了。我总觉得我在这里待不长久。

你爱皇上吗。

亮妃又吓了一跳：我不知道。

你想当皇后吗。

亮妃开始用怀疑的眼神打量他：我不知道。你为什么要和我说这些？你们应该都想吧。

你的国家已经没有了，离开这里，你又能去哪里。

那双眼睛黯淡了。

我不知道。

好啦，别总是说不知道了，你该为自己考虑一下。

哦，我知道了。

安妃注意到亮妃又在偷看他，故意把手里的小狗举起来，鼻尖蹭鼻尖：我喜欢你的狗，以后能经常过来玩么？

那……你想来就来呗。

安妃笑了笑，起身离开了。亮妃在他身后说：你真奇怪。

是吗？他依然笑着回答：我也这么觉得。

总觉得你们都好奇怪。

这次安妃没答话，他已经走出门外了。

听说后位要定下来了，人人严阵以待，位于风暴中心的几位，却似乎毫不关心。

几天后的清晨，后宫被秘密封锁了。横帝面色如常地走进来，动作却不见往日的温柔从容，将一封信重重摔在几人面前。

面面相觑，仓美人上手拆开，阅读时表情渐渐惊讶：他可真大胆……

当然大胆，都很大胆，朕的表弟勾搭着朕的贵妃跑了，处置都没法处置。表弟的亲戚，不照样是朕的亲戚么？

你们几个，若是和宫外有什么私情，尽早给我处置干净。这次是他们跑到海外抓不到，下次可就不一定了。

陛下，您这是把我们当成什么人了呢。安妃开口：您请放心吧。

安妃，现在按照资历，应该你当皇后。朕稍后下旨，准备一下吧。

是。

他顺从地跪在那里，可是看起来并不开心，他们看起来都并不开心。亮妃想。

又觉得有些伤心。丸贵妃还说让我去找他玩呢。还没去，他就离开了。

大家都有话直说不好吗。

安妃在镜子前摘首饰时，仓美人悄无声息地出现在身后。

来了？

来了。恭喜你，你的愿望终于可以实现了。

安妃的表情显得不自然。

你以为这是我想要的么。

不是么？仓美人说，凑近一步，把嘴唇凑到安妃耳边：你不要装了，被骗了的是我才对。我不应该相信你当年说的话，不应该相信你这个奇怪的计划。

安妃生气时眼尾显得格外上挑：你不相信我？小忠？我怎么会想到事情变成这样子？

仓美人扁了扁嘴，突然很没气势地哭了。为什么会这样呢，他边抹眼泪边说，都怪你，如果当时你扔莲子时扔得准一些，就不会打到他了，我不就能接到了吗。如果我能接到，我们还需要用这种方式才能天天在一起吗。

他蹲下来抱住安妃的腰继续哭：我好害怕。我们以后是不是就不能经常在一起了，你最近都没有来找我了。你是不是真的爱上皇帝了？

安妃抿着嘴怒视他：我还想问，你是不是也爱上皇帝了？

两人都无话，安妃摸着他的头，自己也在心里发愁。末了下定决心：我们不能再这样下去了，被发现了，你和我就完了。

那能不能再最后一次？

好吧，不过今天太晚了，过几天你定个时间吧。

第二天旨意下来了，安妃接了旨，照样去亮妃宫中，穿着华贵的衣裳坐在地上玩狗。

恭喜你。亮妃说。

安妃只是笑着摇了摇头。

你不开心吗？我总觉得搞不懂你们在想什么，不开心的时候，要装成开心的样子。开心的时候，又不能显出开心的样子。想哭就哭，想笑就笑，这样不好吗。

他说着说着，安妃的眼泪就下来了。亮妃慌了神，在口袋里翻手帕。

刚摸过小狗，不要直接用手擦眼睛。

它还是没名字吗。安妃问。

嗯，没有，你想给它取一个吗？

不用了。安妃说。你爱皇上吗？

于是亮妃的眼前浮现出横帝的脸：我不知道该怎么说。

听起来似乎有进步了。如果你选择爱他，就全心全意地爱他，只爱他一个人。如果你选择爱自己，那么就谁都不要爱。

亮妃眨眨眼睛，显得有点稚气。我知道了，虽然不懂你为什么要这么说。

以后你可能就没办法听到这些了。

为什么？发生什么了？你不要走，喂……亮妃追出去，安妃闭门不见。

几天后，听说仓美人和安妃被横帝当场撞破，横帝震怒，两个人的表现却并不慌乱。

像是早就预料到会发生什么一样。

横帝来到亮妃宫中，神情犹带怒气：朕的表弟勾走了朕的贵妃，皇后又和美人有私情……真不敢相信他们平时能表现得那么深情。朕对他们难道不好吗？

他转头看亮妃：你有一天也会走吗？和你的青梅竹马？或者和后宫里的什么人？应该不会吧，你能向我保证吗？

亮妃拿起旁边的剪子剪了剪灯花，这种活计，他现在已经做得很熟练了。灯光下的横帝第一次显得有些脆弱，小狗跑到脚边，他把它抱起来，举到横帝面前。

陛下能给它取个名字吗。

窗外下起了雪，今年的第一场雪。

fin


End file.
